


The 5 Doctors

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Surgeon Simulator
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five "doctors" get together after work to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> All the people who at the time of the writing who were playing Surgeon Simulator from the Mindcrack server.

Dr. Guude sat at a large wooden table, staring down at the rough wood grain, slowly nursing a beer. Today had been such a long day. Two heart surgeries _sewing pills into the patient's chest cavity should totally make them feel fine, right?_ a kidney transplant, then spent several days in space. So it was more like this week had been bad, then this day, but eh it was close enough!

Guude started to nod off before feeling a light tap on his shoulder.

“Mind if we join you, Dr. Guude?” Dr. Mhykol asked with a tilt of his head, M.D MC standing next to him. Guude stretched before shrugging. “Sure guy, I don't mind. Just don't get bits of brain all over the table like last time,” Guude said as he frowned at MC. “I didn't mean to, I didn't realize bits of brain were still attached to the scrubs!” MC said as he sat down. As he took his seat, a kidney flopped out of his pocket onto the table. “Hm, I had wondered where that kidney had gotten to...” MC said, scooping up the kidney and putting it back in his pocket as Mhykol snickered quietly.

The smell of “Dr.” GenerikB wafted over as the waitress dropped of Mhykol and MC's drinks, causing the waitress to start gagging before running behind the bar. He appeared to be covered in a copious amount of blood and gore, which was attracting no small amount of flies. He seemed oblivious to the effect he was causing to the other patrons.

“Hehee, great surgery today! Someone paid me a dollar to remove his brain! I could sell this sucker for another five bucks easily!” GenerikB said as he pulled a slightly squished brain out from his “lab coat” and placing it on the table in front of him The sound of someone fainting along with the tinkle of breaking glass was heard from behind the bar.

Guude sighed softly. _The bar tab is surely going to be large tonight._

If GenerikB noticed that the new waitress was holding her breathe, he didn't respond to it. “I'd like your most expensive beer!” He stated proudly, smacking the dollar down on the table. The waitress started to open her mouth as Mhykol and Guude both slipped her twenty bucks. Perking up quickly, she said happily, “Right away!” Before moving _more like running_ away to get the table more drinks.

Slipping in to sit next to Guude, Nurse Jsano sat down, carrying a full pint already. “So, anything new and exciting happening?” He said as he took a drink.

“Hey, this is a doctors group! No nurses allowed!” GenerikB said as he grabbed his glass from the waitress, nearly spilling the whole thing as the nurse grimaced and snatched her hand back.

Looking at GenerikB with a bemused smile on his face, he shrugged and lean back in his seat. “Well, if you'd rather sew up the patient afterwards, and make sure you didn't leave knives in there, or if you want to set up everything yourself...oh wait, you don't even have an operating room, you're just “operating” on fellow bar patrons.” “Ooooo, he told you!” MC said laughingly, nearly snorting his alcohol. _Wait, how did he get alcohol? Isn't he underage? Well, I guess if he passed med school, the waitresses think he should be allowed to drink..._ GenerikB glowered at Jsano before grabbing the brain that was still on the table, muttering about being a real doctor and not some nurse.

The evening wound down with more alcohol and swapping of various stories - “Even if he does find out I used a hammer on his ribs, it's not like it'll change anything!” - “Well, I emptied all the bottles of pills into his head, I'm sure he won't have a headache when he wakes up.” - the group slowly made their way outside, save for GenerikB who was doing his best to convince a very drunk patient that he very much needed a kidney transplant _He actually might be a kidney transplant, doesn't alcohol do...something to kidneys?_ Guude scratched his head before shrugging and heading home, crashing to sleep.


End file.
